The Legend of Wysp
by Tolkiien waltzo
Summary: An alternitave story to the popular Legend of Zelda Game Franchise, taking place 25 years after the events of Ocarina of Time.


Introduction/Prelude

There exists a land, unknown by most, within witch once had a peril that could decide the fate of all known things. Within this land lived eight great tribes, and all of them reveled to the great story. The great story was this; long ago, before there was anything in existence, the God split itself into three goddesses, and set forth to create a world. One of the Goddesses was Din, who used her flames to scorch matter into existence and made the red earth, as well as the Shieka, Goron and Geredu Tribes. Another was Nayru, whose love poured out upon Din's red earth and created the rivers and streams, settling to make the oceans and lakes as well. With these, The Zora and Watarara tribes also came to be. Finally, Farore blew her winds over this creation, breathing life into the plants and animals of this world, as well as forming the Kokiri, Deku scrub and Skull Children tribes. Before returning to the heavens, they each cast down a great gift to the earth; Power from Din, Wisdom from Nayru and Courage from Farore. The tribes built great temples to hold these gifts. The gifts were supposed to leave and join with children before they were born, in a complicated process. Each goddess was to have three Tribes under them, and one of the children of one of the tribes would be born with that goddess's gift. After this creature dies, a child of the next tribe is born with this gift, and the cycle moves in circles. But after a Zora, then a Watararawere born with Nayru's gift, it never came back. This worried the tribes, because Nayru had only two tribes, unlike the sacred number of three the others had. They were also dealing with another crisis; a migratory tribe, originally just passing by, wanted to stay in this land forever. An alien tribe, in this sacred land? They were called the Hylians. Then, the daughter of the Hylian's chief stepped forward, and she spoke. She told them this land was to be called Hyrule, and even the lake in which the Zora tribe lived was to be called lake Hylia. This was met by an uproar. The chieftains of the other tribes were taking a vote to rid the land of these selfish invaders, when the leader of the Watarara stepped forward. Her name was Ruto, and her husband had died about eleven years before. It was He who last bore the Gift of wisdom from Nayru. Ruto listened to the Hylian girl, and in her voice she heard her proud husband's wisdom ring out. She had the girl examined, and she bore the mark of Nayru's gift. Then, the tribes welcomed the Hylians as a family might welcome an adopted child, and they were considered children of Nayru. But not everyone was happy with this arrangement. The twin queens of the Geredu tribe refused to accept the Hylians. They were banished deep into the desert of the phantoms, far from their former tribe. From then on, the single Male amongst the Geredu Was considered the leader of the tribe, and no woman could ever head the Geredu again.

Within Hyrule, there existed a strange tree, standing all alone. Within this tree was a piece of parchment. And upon this parchment, this was written.

"To the reader, if you have had visions of the seven, then you may not believe what I have to tell you, and I hope you will give this to one that does not. My name is Vyra, and I am a Geredu. More than that, I was the queen of the Geredu. I loved my husband, Ganandorf, very much. He was noble and kind. But when several Geredu did not return from a passage in the sands, though I begged him not to go, he went to go find out what was going on. He did not return for many days and many nights. When he did, a large gem was crested upon his forehead, and he was accompanied by two old witches who called themselves the Twinrova.

That day he changed. He became heartless and cruel. He spoke with a voice I did not recognize. Ask those who have had the Visions; they will tell you much about him beyond this point. They might even know more about the Twinrova, and how they brainwash others to do their will. When the Twinrova were slain, their life essence poured into my husband, such that when the Hero of time fought him, he could no longer be himself and was overcome by their evil into a mighty beast. When the Hero shattered Ganandorf's Jewel, He did not wound him; he saved him from the Twinrova, but caused them to become reborn back into this world. Then my husband was sealed in the Evil realm, where he still is… no doubt trying to deal with the grief of all he'd done while brainwashed. If you are reading this, then I will have already begged the Sages to seal me in there with him, to comfort him. But the Evil that enslaved this land is out there, and the only good that can stop it is sealed away. I have sealed part of my life force in this paper to help you. Free us, help us fight the Twinrova. We need you!"

The parchment listed above one day blew out of the tree it was held in, and was swept into a river, where the words were soon washed out and were no longer legible.

Chapter one: Whispers of Zora

Wynd Lifted up his fishing rod yet again to an empty hook. He was not deterred; he was a determined young man. That much, no one could deny. Ever science his life had turned around when the King of Hyrule declared that every Hylian was to be tested to find where they would live and Wynd was reassigned off the streets of Castle-town and became an apprentice to a Fisherman, he had more motivation then a rat in a electric tunnel. Even after his Master had hit hard times and was forced to re-assign him Again to a strange Doctor in a quiet observatory far From the bustling sea-port of Outset, he continued moving with two steps ahead of life. Doctor Mitzumi was kind to him, and he was in turn diligent to the doctor. He was now on a much-needed break from all the busy hustling of potions-to-be, away from all the delicate equipment. Suddenly, he saw Chonny again. Now, Chonny was just a large fish, nothing special about it. But it had bit Wynd many times in the past, which Wynd mistook for affection. Chonny was acting rather Sick now so Wynd stuck his hand in the waters and wiggled his fingers. Chonny was in no mood to play around, so he just swam up and shoved Wynd's whole hand into his mouth. Wynd felt something odd in Chonny's mouth, and he grabbed it. Chonny suddenly opened him mouth wide and swam so that Wynd's hand was no longer in his mouth (For Wynd had been recently working with a foul-tasting potion) and swam off. But Wynd now had a long piece of parchment in his hands. He looked it over; it was a wet piece of parchment, ripped and torn. Nothing special. But an idea slowly formed in his head.

"Doctor Mitzumi!" a voice called.

"Trandos!" Mitzumi cried, overjoyed. A figure approached through the twilight, a bipedal being with fish-like scales and fins. "Ah, Trandos, It's been too long!" Mitzumi said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, Mitzumi. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Right this way."

Trandos shook his fins and followed Mitzumi inside. He heard a muffled gasp, and saw Mitzumi stumbling for words at the sight of a Brown-haired boy sitting at a little table, holding apiece of parchment and drinking a red liquid.

"go back! He hasn't seen you yet!" Mitzumi whispered. Trandos never questioned his old friend and quietly beat a retreat. But then he found an alcove where he could See the two, but they couldn't see him. The boy had risen. "you're, ummm, home early." Mitzumi muttered, regaining his posture. The boy smiled at him.

"don't worry, Doctor, I was just going to my room. Your secret operation is safe." Then he winked, and walked out of the room. Trandos caught an Eye roll from the boy as he left. But that face… why was it so familiar? He returned to the main room.

"who was that?" Trandos asked, confiusian ringing in his voice.

"ah, yes..." Mitzumi muttred, wringing his wrinkled hands. "some of us are so old, we can pass off as hylian, so we can monitor this new hyian generation. and..."

"hes, Mitzumi, I know all about that. I ean, _Who_ is that?" Mitzumi looked at the ground.

"an orphan off castle-town's streets." He then looke dtrandos right in the eye. "Then I'm not going mad, am I? you see him too..."

"Moc..." Trandos breathed. "Moc had a... son?"

"it appears so. who than, was the wife? no one knows."

Wynd stared at the paper, confused. why such a useless thing as a blank parchment? because that's what he does. wjile thinking of how odd it was to be staring at litarally nothing, he accedently knocked over his tasty Red potion (originally ment to mend wounds, but it DID taste pretty good... like candy) all over the paper. he'd just gotten it dry, to... but suddenly, the paper caught Fire! he jumped up, afraid, and tried to bat the flames hith his hands. the poor parchment, in flames... the black lettering swirling like... wait... Black lettering? at that momnet, the flames died out, leaving the parhment looking a little crusted, but a crusteded paper covered in writing. Wynd Picked up the parchment and began to read.

"Well, I'll look in to it. maybe the court of the zoras will know something about this." Trandos remerked. He took another sip of Tea.

"Are you sure, Trandos? you haven't been to the courts ever sence moc..."

"I'm sure. besides, Moc has a son. they must not have killed him for one little mistake, right?" he chuckled. "good old Moc..." Suddenly, Mitzumi hissed at Trandos.

"To the closets! NOW!" Trandos stared at the doctor strangly.

"Doc, you're not a..."

"Notime to argue! go now!" Trandos opened his mouth th argue, but now he heard it, too; footsteps. he silently closed the doors just in time; the boy, Wynd, had now desended the stairs.

"Doctor, I'm going out now." he said, his voice shaking.

"ah, ok Wynd. but ah... why?" Wynd turned around, and Mitzumi saw pain in his face.

"to find some answers. answers you're not giving me."

"My boy!" The doctor exclaimed, suprised."you know I keep nothing from you!"

"Oh, like the visions of Seven? or the other tribes?" Wynd yelled, his voice cracking. "I have no Idea what I'm talking about! and you know all too well!" and with that, he bolted out the door. as Trandos steped out of the closet, he saw the hurt in the doctor's eyes ans he said this:

"all too much like Moc."

Wynd walked along lake Hylia's shoreline, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he know that the doctor would explain things to him if he asked. but on the other hand, The parchment had said that those who saw these "Visionsof Seven", whatever they were, had it mixed up. Who was Gannondorf? what was a Guredu? It was all just so confusing. suddenly, he heard a strange, yet enticing noise coming from a small cove. the closer he got, the louder it got untill at one point he wondered why the whole port of Outset couldn't hear it from across the lake. It was Music, but not like any he'd ever heard before; it was loud and violent. He loved it. as he approached the cove, a Strange fish person was standing by the entrace. he looked like a Hylian, but with blue-white scales and Fins on his Head and Arms. His coal-Black eyes caught sight of wynd, and He flashed a Smile.

"Duuude!" he yelled, waving his Arms at wynd. Wynd approached. "a little Hylian Dude! awsome! tell me little man, do you like Rock music?"

wynd stared, then managed to stuble out this:

"uh... I don't ... Is that the music coming _from In there_?" He asked. the Fish man smiled at the boy's reverence to the cove.

"ya, little man! Tell you what; I'll let yo in for just ten Rupies! how sa-weeet is that?" Wynd stared for a moment into the Fish person's eyes.

"You, Sir, are my Hero." He said, as he pulled out Ten Rupies (Hyrule's currency) and held them out to the creature. It smiled.

"and Here is yo very own ticket! hold on to it, and show it to all your hylian friends, alright?" then he steped aside, and motioned for Wynd to step inside.

"wait!" Wynd called. "what.. what are you?" the fish man smiled.

"ain't y oever see a Zora Before?" he asked.

"no. No, Mr. Zora!" The Zora smiled.

"pleased to be your first one, little man. the name's Flippy pete. yo can just call me pete, though." Wynd contimplated this, then rushed into the cove.

It was full of More Zora. the Music was louder than ever. He made his way through the croud. The zoras had silivery hair, which they wore in strange fasions; in spikes, wraped over thier faces, all on on one side with no hair on the other... the list when on. Finally, he could see where the Music was coming from. Five Extremly beutiful Zora, four men and one woman, were up on a stage. each had the remains of verious fish, and they seemed to be playing the music on the corpses. The Woman sung into a fish's spine; two of the men held entire fish skeletond wit hstraps on thier backs, flicking strings that ran along the front; another had a fish skeleton on a stand which he tapped with his fingers, while the last one was surrounded by a mound of dead pufferfish that he beat with two sticks.

"Woot! Go Indigo-go's!" a lovely voice beside Wynd shouted over the music. He turned, and saw he was standing beside a Zora girl, quite beautiful and maybe a few inchesshorter than him. He took his chances and opened his mouth.

"who are the Indigo-go's?" he yelled. She turned to face him, her small black eyes joyful.

"the band, silly! but who are _You_?" She asked, looking him up and down. Wynd was suddenly all too aware of his dirty blue Doctor's robe, his unclean hands and his dirty face. he blushed.

"I'm Wynd. I'm a Hylian. who are you?"

"Wy... I mean, Misp." she said, then hit her own forehead. he hear dhe rmutter "Misp" before she continued. "I love this band! do you?"

"oh, ya! it's... umm... Sa-weeet!" he said, trying to imitate pete's voice. the girl laughed.

"you'r efunny, I give you that. hey, do you wanna hang out after this?" Hang out? Wynd contimplated the maening of "Hang out", then decided it couldn't be too bad.

"Definately!" he yelled, a smile on his face. then the yturned and enjoyed the concert, for that is what it was.

Wynd walked slowly away from the cove. after the concert, he'd discovered that "hanging out" as spending time together. He and Misp had a fine time together, finding food and games that seemed to arrive from nowhere. misp thanked him, but was then just _Gone_. As he walked, he saw an enormas square-like needle coming out of the ground, a large Rock. He heard a woman's voice in his head; _Climb that._He had no idea who it was, or why he heard it, but he didn't doubt it... it looked fun to climb, anyway. As he climbed, he suddenly felt a strang epain in his head. he started to fall, then blacked out.

A splash of cold water awoke him. A loud, angry voice yelled to "Get moving" and he rose. he felt a hard hand on his back, and turned to face a Zora with a spear. he was unlike any Zora he'd seen before, more muscular and with his silver hair tied in a long ponytail behind him. The zora let him itnot a large room. the first thing Wynd saw wa sperhaps the most beutiful Zora woman, who was dressed in a long, flowing robe ajorned with jewls. she was having a conversation with a bowed Zora, and was fiddling with her extremly long stunningly Black hair while doing so. ever so often a Zora would rush into the Room, make a hasty bow to the woman, then beat a quick retreat into another door. Then he recednised the Zora at the lady's feet... Slippy Pete!

"and I promise, my Queen, to never do such favors for your little Child again. such a shame, though. she really did like..."

"I understande, Pete." The woman said with so much power, she HAD to be the queen of the zoras. "you had her best intrests at heart, which is why I will not be punishing you."

"thank you, queen." he said with deep gratitude, And wynd wondered what he had Done. then he rose, and caught sight of Wynd. "Little man! whatcha doin' here?" then he caught sight of Wynd's agressive guard. "oh. hey, Skotos." the gurad nodded in Petes direction, then asked this:

"Sir Pete, do you know this boy?" Pete smiled.

"yes I do, Skotos. I was the First zora that little dude set his Eyes on. what's wrong?" At that moment, A loud crash was heard in the ajorning Room. A Zora Girl then backe dinto the room, murmuring apogies into the room she was just in. her Dress matched that of the queen, identifying her as the princess of the Zora. then she turned around, and Wynd's heart skipped a beat. It was... no, it couldn't be. but yes, walking into the room with an air of nobility and a flowing dress was Misp.

"misp?" whynd muttered, unable to control himself. he instantlly felt the Butt end of a spear being brought down on him.

"WHAT did you just call our Princess, Hylian scum?" Skotos yelled.

"guard, unhand him!" Misp yelled, then Ran to Wynd's side. she helped him to his feet.

"thanks, misp." he said. this was twice now she'd helped him. She gigled, then her face bacmae serious. she turned to the queen.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Th equeen sighed.

"as usual, my dear, you ask questions to soon. this Hylian has just been brought in for.. ah..."

"Desecrating our sacred obolisk!" Skotos stated. Pete Stepped forward.

"I did not hear our queen ask for help, Skotos." He said, his voice spiked with menace. Skotos bowed to him briefly.

"my apologies."

"..really..." The queen muttred, oblivious to the conversation around her. "com hither, boy!" she comanded. Wynd stepped forward. "say something for me, child. Tell me, in your own words, why you did this." Wynd shrugged.

"It seemed fun." Was all he said. Pete gasped; the queen suddenly began to Weep softly.

"Wynd... that's your name, isn't it?" she spoke softly. Wynd nodded, confused. Misp looked shocked. " come to my arms, Wynd." the queen said, but it was no wa san earnest request. he did so. she kissed his forhead. "My... My Son!" she cried, overjoyed.


End file.
